Talk:Roman Torchwick vs Giovanni/@comment-30981949-20170110045634
Pretty sure Giovanni shitstomps. For one, his Nidoqueen kicked Red's Charizard's ass, which proves she can fight and keep up with opponents with hypersonic speeds. For proof, Ash's Charizard (who is either as strong or weaker than Red's) can easily fly into the Outer Atmosphere in 3 seconds. Mewtwo performed a very similar feat (flying into space), which was officially proved by Death Battle in Mewtwo vs Shadow to be at least 32 times faster than sound speed (or 25,000 mph). Again, Charizard performed a very similar feat and is therefore also that fast. As Nidoqueen easily kept up with Charizard, it's painfully obvious that it could easily outpace Roman or his Paladin since neither have feats that put them anywhere near above a few hundred mph. Speaking of his Paladin, Giovanni's Pokemon have plenty of easy ways to take it out: Rhydon's and Dugtrio's Fissure would easily one-hit KO it since Roman hasn't seen anything like it and would therefore not know what to do, or Persian to just simply use Thunderbolt to short circuit it, drag Roman out, and Giovanni could just have Persian eat him. Either way, the Paladin wouldn't do Roman any good in this situation given how many ways Giovanni could easily dispatch it. Giovanni is also clearly smarter since he fought and defeated many smart and strategic Trainers when he was Viridian Gym Leader (Trainers as smart as Ruby and Blake, who caused Roman's downfall, I might add). This means Giovanni obviously must have a lot of brains himself, whereas Roman is so stupid that he somehow completely forgot about the man-eating Griffons and Nevermores practically swarming the ship he was on! Plus, Roman doesn't even fight his own battles most of the time! As we saw, if someone tries to stop one of his robberies, he usually hides behind his White Fang grunts or Neo instead of personally facing the threat directly, whereas Giovanni gained tons of personal battle experience with his pokemon as Gym Leader on a regular basis. Romantic Cudgel would also be useless given how Giovanni survived the gigantic explosion caused by Mewtwo escaping and destroying his lab. We can assume he didn't outrun it since he was seen exiting the room at a regular, human-looking running pace. On the other hand, Roman clearly survived that train wreck, though since Giovanni survived Mewtwo's explosion, they seem pretty even in durability. Since Ruby, an obvious glass cannon, shrugged off Roman's bullets pretty easily, there's no reason to say Giovanni couldn't tank Romantic Cudgel's blasts and bullets if need be. Even if Roman tried to shoot him, he would undoubtedly have to get past the powerhouses like Nidoqueen (who I already proved to be way too fast for Roman to have a hope of keeping up with), Rhydon and Dugtrio, plus Persian, to get to Giovanni. Overall, with Nidoqueen, Dugtrio, Rhydon, Nidoking and Persian, Giovanni is easily smarter, has more destructive power, has a massively larger arsenal to take down and counter Roman's much smaller one, and has much more actual combat experience. Looks like for Roman, this battle really was just for the birds :D.